deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai Santa Claus/IRA vs. Khmer Rouge
The Irish Republican Army, unstoppable urban guerrillas who waged a bloody, savage war against the British for Irish independence; VS. The Khmer Rouge, Pol Pot's personal guerrilla army that wiped out at least 2 million Cambodians. WHO IS DEADLIEST? IRA The IRA is an Irish paramilitary group who had goals of reuniting Ireland and to remove United Kingdom influence. The IRA desire to unite Northern Ireland with the Irish Free State by violent means. The army is comprised of volunteers trained in the use of firearms and explosives. In order to execute their agenda, soldiers used bombing attacks and mass murder to terrify their British occupiers. Weapons Rifle: AR-15 AR15 A3 Tactical Carbine pic1.jpg *'Weight:' 8.5 lbs *'Cartridge:' 5.56 NATO *'Action:' Direct impingement/rotating bolt *'Muzzle Velocity:' 3,200 ft/s *'Effective Range:' 656.168 yards *'Feed System:' 30-round detachable box magazine *'Sights:' Adjustable front and rear iron sights Sidearm: Beretta 92 Beretta.jpg *'Cartridge:' 9x19mm Parabellum *'Action:' double *'Muzzle Velocity:' 1,250 ft/s *'Effective Range:' 109 yards *'Feed System:' 15-round detachable box magazine *'Sights:' Iron sights Melee: KA-BAR KABAR.jpg *Weight: 1 lb *Length: 11.5 inch (7 inch clip-point blade) *Material:1095 Carbon steel blade; Leather-wraped handel Explosive: Nail Bomb Nail bomb.png Length: Custom Weight: Custom Material: Nails, explosive, detonator Detonation: Remote Machine gun: M60 M60E4.jpg *'Weight:' 23.15 ibs *'Cartridge:' 7.62x51mm NATO *'Action:' Gas-operated, open bolt *'Rate of Fire:' 500-600 rounds/minute *'Muzzle Velocity:' 2800 ft/s (853 m/s) *'Effective Range:' 1,200 yds (1,100 m) *'Feed System:' Disintegrated belt with M13 Links Khymer Rouge The USA invaded Cambodia between 29 April – 22 July 1970 to target the Ho Chi Minh trail of the Veit Cong. Thousands of Cambodian citizens were killed or fled to the cities, making the Khmer Republic (who supported the USA) extremely unpopular and The Khmer Rouge were seen as a government that could replace the Khmer Republic; which did very little to compensate Cambodians for allowing the illegal US invasion. They forced the Cambodian people into rural areas and commited genocide against people that represented the "old society," such as intellectuals, monks, merchants, and minorities. Weapons Rifle: AK-47 AK47-PolyTechLegend.jpg Weight: 4.3 kg (9.5 lb) with empty magazine Barrel Length: 415 mm (16.3 inches) Cartridge: 7.62x39mm M43 Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/min Muzzle Velocity: 2,346 fee Effective Range: 440 yards Feed System: 20 or 30 round detatchable box magazine Sidearm: Tokarev TT-33 Tokarev.jpg *'Range:' 100 yards *'Ammo:' 7.62x25mm or 9mm *'Magazine:' 8 rounds *'Muzzle Velocity:' 1,375 fps *'Weight:' 1.87 lbs *'Rate of Fire:' Semi-Automatic Melee: Cane Knife Caneknife.jpg *'Weight': 1.25 lbs *'Length:' 13.5 inches *'Materials:' Steel blade;Wood handle *'Used Fighting Style:' Bokator Explosive: RGD-33 M15 stick grenade.jpg *'Charge': 6 oz *'Weight': 1.3 lbs *'Effective Range': 30-40 lbs *Improvised shrapnel sleeve often housing nails and scrap metal Machine gun: RPD DegRPD.jpg *'Effective Range:' 1,093 yards *'Weight:' 14.55 lb *'Length:' 40.8 in *'Barrel Length:' 20.5 in *'Cartridge:' 7.62x39mm *'Action:' Gas-operated *'Rate of Fire:' 650-750 rounds/min *'Muzzle Velocity:' 2,411 fps *'Feed System:' 100-round belt contained in drum magazine X-Factors *Training: Both the IRA and Khymer Rough were extensivly trained in firearms, explosives, and hand to hand combat, and both have been shown to be forces to be rekoned with. The IRA have fought the British army to a stand-stil for decades and the Khmer Rouge have killed many Cambodian army veterains in their genocide. *Logistics: The IRA usually got their weapons off the Black Market or made them; Pol Pot was the leader of Cambodia and had access to the Cambodian military arsenel *Experience: The IRA has been around for decades, and often consisted of adult veterains that fought in multiple battles with the british; The Khmer Rouge was composed of mostley younger people that were put through indoctrination camps and trained with weapons when they were kids (Average age: 16). Notes 1. This battle will take place in a New York City 2. This will be a 5 man squad-on-squad fight 3. Voting ends December 14 6:00pm CST Simulation A boat docks at New York Harbor, and five young men leave the ship, and they're heavily armed. In another part of the city, a helecoptor lands in central park, and 4 men in camoflauge and ski-masks get exit while a 5th man wearing a dark green beret starts shouting. "Comb ahn! de telegram we gaht ahff dat britesh general said dey'd be 'ere!" The men grab their weapons and charge towards the docks. The man in the beret shouts again, "I dahn't know why dat bret 'ad a letter talkin' abooeht dese Cambahdian langers, boeht if dey're in cahoots wit de britesh, we've gahtta take care o' dem ASAP!" Expert's Opinion 9/10 experts believed the IRA won due to their supeeior arsenal and X-factors. And because the IRA have fought the British army to a stalemate for decades, meanwhile the Khmer Rouge fell like a stack of cards when the Vietnamese army invaded Cambodia, showing that the Khmer wern't suted to taking on a professional military force. Overall: The IRA's superior skill, weapons (3/5), and Expeirience have won them the day once again. Category:Blog posts